wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go
"A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go" is a song from the first Wiggles album from 1991. It made it's video debut in Apples & Bananas. Listen Lyrics A FROG HE WOULD A WOOING GO "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY A FROG HE WOULD A WOOING GO WHETHER HIS MOTHER WOULD LET HIM OR NO WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY SO OFF HE SET WITH HIS OPERA HAT "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY SO OFF HE SAT WITH HIS OPERA HAT AND ON THE ROAD HE MET WITH A RAT WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY PRAY, MR. RAT, WILL YOU GO WITH ME? "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY PRAY, MR. RAT, WILL YOU GO WITH ME? KIND MRS. MOUSEY FOR TO SEE WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY THEY CAME TO THE DOOR OF MOUSEY'S HALL "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY THEY GAVE A LOUD KNOCK AND THEY GAVE A LOUD CALL WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY PRAY, MRS. MOUSE, ARE YOU WITHIN? "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY OH YES, KIND SIRS, I'M SITTING TO SPIN WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY PRAY, MR. FROG, WILL YOU GIVE US A SONG? "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY LET IT BE SOMETHING THAT'S NOT VERY LONG WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY INDEED, MRS. MOUSE, REPLIED MR. FROG "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY A COLD HAS MADE ME AS A HOARSE AS A DOG WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY SINCE YOU HAVE A COLD, MR. FROG, MOUSEY SAID "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY I'LL SING YOU A SONG THAT I'VE JUST MADE WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY BUT WHILE THEY ALL WERE MERRILY-MAKING "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY A CAT AND HER KITTENS CAME TUMBLING IN WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY THE CAT SHE SEIZED THE RAT BY THE CROWN "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY THE KITTENS THEY PULLED THE LITTLE MOUSE DOWN WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY THIS PUT MR. FROG IN A TERRIBLE FRIGHT "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY HE TOOK UP HIS HAT AND HE WISHED THEM GOODNIGHT WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY BUT AS THE FROGGY WAS CROSSING THE BROOK "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY A LILY WHITE DUCK CAME AND GOBBLED HIM UP WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY SO THAT WAS THE END OF ONE, TWO, THREE "HEIGH HO!" SAID ROWLEY THE RAT, THE MOUSE, AND MR. FROGGY WITH A ROWLEY, POWLEY, GAMMON AND SPINACH "HEIGH HO!" SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY SAID ANTHONY ROWLEY Song Credits Trivia * In the 1991 version, Greg plays the narrator, Anthony plays the frog, Murray (possibly as Dorothy the Dinosaur) plays Mrs Mousey and Phillip plays the rat. In 2014, Lachy plays the narrator and the rat, Anthony plays the frog, Emma plays the mouse. As for Simon, he just sings "Hey ho!" * In the trailers of Apples & Bananas, this song was advertised as "Anthony Rowley" and TV series 8. * Since 2014, the song's title is now "Anthony Rowley". * The song was originally named as "A Frog Went A-Courting". * The song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on April 25th 2017. Performances/Appearances Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:1991 Category:1991 songs Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Phillip Wilcher Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Stories Category:Nonsense Songs Category:George Tseros Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs that have title differences Category:Emma! songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Re-make songs